Because You Push Yourself too Hard
by nanaspineapple
Summary: Karena Ryeowook belum pernah melihat Jongwoon sesedih ini / Yewook / oneshot / fluff, angst, hurt comfort / RE-POST!


Title:Because You Push Yourself too Hard  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook  
Genre:fluff, angst, hurt/comfort  
Rating:K+  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary:Karena Ryeowook belum pernah melihat Jongwoon sesedih ini.

A/N:Cuma mau menegaskan kalau saya sayaaaaaaaaaaaaang banget sama kamu, Kim Jongwoon

* * *

Jongwoon menjatuhkan diri di atas kursi. Sikunya menahan tubuhnya di atas lututnya dan ia menunduk dalam-dalam, mengatur napas. Keringat menetes dari dahinya, namun ia menahan diri untuk menyekanya. Ia bahkan terlalu lelah untuk itu.

"Yesung-_ssi_, ini air," tawar seorang staff dengan sebotol air dan selembar handuk.

"Letakkan saja di situ, nanti kuminum," jawab Jongwoon tanpa menoleh.

"Ya, sudah." Staff itu meletakkan botolnya di kursi di sebelah Jongwoon dan menjatuhkan handuknya di atas kepala Jongwoon.

Jongwoon mendengar suara tawa Ryeowook mendekat dan ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Ryeowook dan Youngwoon berjalan ke arahnya, Youngwoon mencekik Ryeowook dari belakang dan terdengar mengancamnya sambil bercanda, sementara Ryeowook tertawa sambil memegangi lengan Youngwoon agar tidak mencekiknya lebih kencang lagi.

"Oh, Yesungie! Kau di sini, ya," ujar Youngwoon sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Ryeowook dan berjalan mendekati Jongwoon. "Masih sedih?"

Jongwoon menunduk lagi. "Tinggalkan aku."

"Astagaaa, ayolah, jangan muram begitu. Panggung Super Show masih lanjut, tahu. Mana ada ELF yang mau menonton Super Show kalau wajahmu begitu," tambah Youngwoon sambil memegang kedua pipi Jongwoon dan menariknya ke atas.

"Biarkan aku sendiri." Jongwoon menepis kedua tangan Youngwoon.

"Jangan jutek, dong. Di panggung kau galau terus, masa di sini juga—"

"Youngwoon, aku sudah memperingatkanmu!" seru Jongwoon, kali ini ia berdiri dan matanya melebar. Rahangnya mengeras, dan sebulir keringat menuruni pipinya. Youngwoon yang tidak biasa dimarahi menatapnya dengan tidak percaya, lalu mundur perlahan sebelum benar-benar melangkah pergi.

Tatapan Jongwoon melemah begitu Youngwoon pergi. Napasnya pendek-pendek, seperti terengah-engah. Ia membungkuk dan duduk lagi perlahan-lahan. Ia lalu menatap Ryeowook yang masih bertahan di tempatnya, melihatnya dengan sedih.

"Mau apa kau di sini?" tanya Jongwoon ketus.

"Aku ingin menemanimu," jawab Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak butuh ditemani."

"Jangan bilang begitu! _Hyungie_ cuma tidak mau kelihatan sedih, 'kan. Aku tetap di sini." Ryeowook bersikeras dengan keputusannya.

"Memangnya kalau kau di sini lalu kenapa?! Memangnya aku akan merasa lebih baik, hah?!" bentak Jongwoon, ia berdiri lagi.

"Setidaknya 'kan _Hyung_ tidak perlu menangisi semuanya sendirian! Makanya aku ingin bersamamu!" balas Ryeowook tak mau kalah.

"Kau pikir aku butuh yang seperti itu? Lancang sekali kamu, menyangkalku seperti itu!"

Jongwoon maju selangkah ke arah Ryeowook, tangan kanannya terangkat, terlihat bersiap memukul kapan saja. Namun Ryeowook tak bergeming di sana, meskipun agak tersentak dan memejamkan mata sekilas karena kaget. Lalu detik berikutnya ia diam saja, menatap Jongwoon di depannya karena Jongwoon juga membeku di depannya, tangannya melayang di udara, tatapannya begitu marah namun di saat yang sama juga sedih, takut dan ragu.

Jongwoon merasa tangannya ditahan oleh kejadian-kejadian yang ada selama SS5 Seoul. Bagaimana Ryeowook mengikutinya selama menyanyi, merangkulnya kemana-mana, tetap ada di sisinya meskipun member yang lain juga menghiburnya, memeluknya tanpa ada maksud fanservice dan membuatnya nyaman dalam beberapa detik dalam pelukannya, berusaha menghiburnya dan membuatnya tersenyum, jadi yang pertama menolongnya saat ia terjatuh…

Semua, semua perhatian itu. Jongwoon merasa perhatian itu menghantamnya, memukulnya, menamparnya. Betapa Ryeowook sangat memperhatikannya dan sekarang ia melakukan sebaliknya.

Sedetik kemudian, tangan itu terkulai di sisi tubuh Jongwoon dan ia maju selangkah lagi, menempelkan dadanya di depan dada Ryeowook, menjatuhkan dagunya di atas bahu kanan Ryeowook, dan menjatuhkan sebagian berat badannya di atas tubuh Ryeowook. Ryeowook dengan sigap menahan tubuh Jongwoon dengan memeluknya, berusaha menahan badan Jongwoon dan badannya sendiri agar tetap berdiri.

"Aku…" Jongwoon memulai, "kalau ingat tahun ini aku akan wamil dan pergi meninggalkan kalian, aku…" kalimat Jongwoon terpotong isakan. "Ukh… aku…"

Kali ini Jongwoon membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Ryeowook dan memeluknya balik. Ryeowook bisa merasakan bahu Jongwoon berguncang sedikit, isakan demi isakan lolos dari mulutnya. Tangan Jongwoon di punggungnya gemetar, seolah memeluk Ryeowook adalah hal yang sangat sulit dilakukan. Ryeowook mempererat pelukannya, mengelus punggung Jongwoon.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya selama show… ini akan jadi Super Show terakhirku sebelum aku wamil…"

Dada Ryeowook merasa semakin sesak dari setiap kata yang diucapkan Jongwoon. Semuanya terdengar bergetar, sedih, tidak percaya diri… dan putus asa. Ryeowook bisa merasakan matanya mulai basah, dan ia ingin mengatakan banyak hal… banyak sekali. Namun ia tahu Jongwoon belum selesai bicara, jadi ia diam saja.

"Aku sangat menyayangi kalian… member… ELF… manager, staff dan juga yang lainnya… aku… aku tidak ingin pergi… aku tidak ingin meninggalkan kalian…"

Sebulir air mata melewati tulang pipi Ryeowook dan jatuh di bahu Jongwoon. Ia menelengkan kepala sedikit dan menempelkan pipinya di bahu Jongwoon, mengecup pipi Jongwoon sekilas, dan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku tahu tidak mungkin selamanya aku di sini, aku tahu aku harus wamil, aku harus pergi… itu kewajibanku… tapi memikirkannya membuatku sedih… aku lelah dengan semua ini…"

Lelah. Jutaan kata lelah pernah Ryeowook ucapkan pada Jongwoon di masa-masa sibuk Super Junior. Entah sejak training, debut, album pertama ataupun kedua, selalu ada waktu di mana Ryeowook mengeluh pada Jongwoon bahwa ia lelah, dan keluhannya selalu berkurang sedikit demi sedikit dari tahun ke tahun.

Ryeowook ingat bagaimana Jongwoon hampir selalu memarahinya tiap ia mengeluh. Membentaknya, memperingatinya, mengejeknya bahkan mengancamnya. Berbagai variasi teguran sudah Ryeowook dapatkan dari Jongwoon.

Karena itulah Ryeowook saat ini akan melakukan sebaliknya.

"_Hyungie_…" ucap Ryeowook pelan. "Terimakasih karena kau selalu bekerja keras… aku selalu tahu bagaimana kau latihan, memperbaiki kekuranganmu, memperbaik kualitasmu. Sebagai penyanyi, kita selalu mengandalkan suara, banyak berada di studio… karena itulah posisimu sebagai lead vocal sangat berat, kau bertanggung jawab atas album, yang berarti lagu-lagu dan rekaman…

Sebagai _Hyung_, kau selalu merasa bertanggung jawab atas semua member yang menjadi _dongsaeng_mu… aku tahu kau selalu menyayangi kami dan kami pun begitu…"

Ryeowook berhenti sebentar dan dalam waktu sesaat itu isakan Jongwoon sedikit bertambah keras. Sejujurnya, Ryeowook tidak bisa, benar-benar tidak bisa, melihat Jongwoon dilanda kesedihan yang seperti ini. Jongwoon sangat terpukul dan dalam keadaan yang sangat down. Jongwoon belum pernah begini sebelumnya. Ia selalu mengurung diri di kamar saat sedih, ia tidak pernah curhat, ia selalu memendam semuanya sendiri.

Tapi lebih dari itu, Jongwoon belum pernah terlihat sesedih ini.

"Aku… aku tak pernah tahu… kalau menahan air mata itu ternyata sangat berat…" ujar Jongwoon pelan. "Kalau menyanyi lagu sedih, bisa saja aku terbawa suasana dan menangis… tapi saat lagu R&B yang biasa dinyanyikan… sulit sekali berpura-pura tersenyum, tertawa dan terlihat ceria seperti biasa…" Jongwoon menghela napas. "Aku tak pernah tahu kalau itu sangat sulit."

Ryeowook tertawa sedikit. "Aku lebih suka _Hyung_ yang begini. Bercerita tentang semua keluh kesahmu…" Ryeowook kembali mengelus-elus punggung Jongwoon pelan.

"Aku merasa lemah."

"Sedih dan curhat bukan berarti lemah. Sedih itu manusiawi. Curhat juga sama saja. Stress itu harus dilepaskan. Tapi tidak ada gunanya melempar barang ke dinding, meninju cermin atau menghabiskan waktu di depan akuarium. Curhat sekali-kali itu perlu."

Jongwoon terdiam, mulai merasa lelah dengan posisinya. Perlahan-lahan ia melepas tangannya dan membangun jarak antara ia dan Ryeowook. Begitu Ryeowook bisa melihat wajahnya, ia harus terkejut. Pipi yang basah, mata yang agak berkaca-kaca, hidung merah, bibir yang merah karena lama digigit, leher dan dahi yang masih berkeringat, poni yang acak-acakan… itu bukan Jongwoon yang biasa ia lihat.

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dan menurunkan poni Jongwoon yang naik tak beraturan. Biasanya Jongwoon tak suka rambutnya dipegang-pegang sembarangan, namun kali ini ia membiarkan Ryeowook merapikannya.

"_Hyung_," ujar Ryeowook, "maaf, karena selama ini sering membiarkanmu menangis sendirian. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin menemanimu kali ini, seperti yang selalu kau lakukan kalau hal yang sama terjadi padaku."

Dan Jongwoon tidak mau menahan air matanya. Ia membiarkan matanya basah lagi, air mata mengalir lagi dan senyuman yang tulus akhirnya menghiasi bibirnya. Sesuatu yang ingin Ryeowook lihat sejak tadi. Ia maju lagi dan memeluk Ryeowook seerat yang ia bisa, mengecup pelipis Ryeowook berkali-kali dengan lembut dan membisikkan terimakasih di telinganya pelan.

Ryeowook tahu kebersamaannya dengan Jongwoon tidak bisa berlama-lama. Tapi setidaknya, untuk sekarang, ia tetap ingin seperti ini.

* * *

A/N:ini saya post lagi soalnyah yang kemaren diremove sama admin fanfiction... ==v yah, gitu deh

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


End file.
